


i should have took your hand, we should have crossed the border (because never again means none of this at all)

by mithilena (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Female-Centric, What the fuck is this lol, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/mithilena
Summary: Morgana dreams.





	i should have took your hand, we should have crossed the border (because never again means none of this at all)

**Author's Note:**

> idk im sick and tired and this came out

**It begins in a hole in the ground.**

 

 

Morgana dreams.

 

 

_ Gwen is working in the garden, singing sweetly under her breath; it is morning, and everything is beautiful. _

 

 

Morgana dreams.

 

 

_ A rainbow of herbs lines their shelves. Gwen reaches for the rosemary and chamomile and hands them to someone out of sight; she is smiling, bright and sure. _

 

 

Morgana dreams.

 

 

_ Gwen is swimming in the lake, sunlight glinting off of her; the autumn air is warm and heavy even now, and their cottage is in sight, looming darkly against the bright, fiery sunset. It feels safe, it feels like home. _

 

 

Morgana dreams.

 

 

_ A baby wails in the night; Gwen reaches her first and scoops her into her arms, humming as she rocks her. Aithusa, still young, is not far behind and she settles around Gwen’s ankles, keeping watch over the two of them with slitted, cat-like eyes. _

 

 

Morgana dreams.

 

 

_ Gwen is playing with a little girl who has dark, curly hair and bright, curious eyes; they’re splashing in the lake shallows, Gwen’s skirt hiked above her ankles, the girl’s soaking wet and streaked with mud. The girl gives a whoop of excited laughter as gwen swings her above her head, and again and again and again, until her arms tire, and she sets the girl down, laughing. Gwen glances towards the shore briefly and leans down to say something soft and indistinct. The little girl turns, babbling, and reaching out her arms, she stumbles forward. Morgana reaches for her. She misses, somehow.  _

  
  


 

Morgana wakes.

 

 

**Only Aithusa is with her, curled around her protectively; together, they weep. It is an unholy sound.**

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome :)))))))


End file.
